1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recognizing and judging apparatus capable of recognizing and judging an object according to various characteristic data thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional recognizing and judging apparatus, which comprises a template comparator 1 having a signal input terminal 2 and a signal output terminal 3, a plurality of templates 4-7 indicative of input signal patterns prepared in advance, and a learning device 8 having a teacher signal input terminal 9.
A series of signals representative of an object to be recognized are inputted from the signal input terminal 2 to the template comparator 1. The template comparator 1 compares a pattern of the inputted signals with each of the templates 4-7 and outputs the number of a template having the smallest deviation as the result of recognition from the signal output terminal 3. If the output result is incorrect, the number of a template to which the inputted signals should belong is inputted from the teacher signal input terminal 9 to the learning device 8, thereby modifying an appropriate template to improve the recognition percentage.
In the conventional recognizing and judging apparatus as described above, the inputted signals representative of an object to be recognized are merely compared with the templates and operations are performed to obtain deviations therebetween. Accordingly, if inputted data vary, there arises a problem in that the recognition percentage would be lowered. Furthermore, because it is necessary to compare the inputted signals with all the templates, it takes very long time to perform comparisons. In addition, because it is necessary to prepare the same number of templates as the kinds of patterns to be classified and recognized, a memory having a large capacity for storing all the templates is required. In addition, the learning performed upon modifying an appropriate template requires a lot of time.